


what happens at the olympics village

by pissedofsandwich



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich
Summary: …doesn’t really stay at the Olympics village?Or: three times everybody thought Phichit and Seung-gil hooked up when they didn’t, and the one time they did.





	what happens at the olympics village

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in january, got busy with school, forgot about it, then started editing this in july. i don't know why i only got around to publishing it now, but here it is! 
> 
> seungchuchu has never interacted, but they're my otp and i love my socially awkward boy and my extrovert social media expert so much

[video]

 **liked** by **KingJJ, otabek_altin** and **5,784 others**

 **phichit+chu** Two months till Pyeongchang. As ﬁgure skaters, it's our job to make sure that every single move on ice looks as ﬂawless and as easy as possible. In truth, behind every ﬂip or quad is months', even years', worth of practice and training. And yes, especially falls. So here are a compilation of mine—so you guys remember, it doesn't matter how many times you fall. What matters is how you get back up!

 **1,367 comments**                  

 **dresslikechulanont** we stan a positive king  
**katsukiyuuri** ♡♡♡

-

 **leeseunggil** liked your video.

-

Around December, promotion for 2018 Olympics starts to really kick up. Seung-gil can't go for one car ride without seeing his unsmiling face on giant billboards in Seoul now, and he thinks it's somehow inﬁnitely worse than that time a fan ﬁnds his phone number and shares it with everyone on her Twitter.

His manager texts him before he goes to sleep, reminding him of a cover shoot he's doing for Vogue and a video interview for GQ, and also a series of threats if Seung-gil dares to conveniently have to take his very sick dog to the vet tomorrow. Seung-gil leaves her on read, but Yu-na is probably the only other person on Earth who understands that in Seung-gil speak, it means, "well understood."

 _Only_ other person.

Seung-gil exits his chatroom with Yu-na and considers all his unread messages. Pinned at the top is Phichit's name, and he has four unread messages.

He lies back against the headboard and clicks on it.

 **(13.13)** LOOK, IT'S YOU!!!!!

Phichit sent a video of a small Siberian Husky puppy struggling to go up the stairs.

 **(19.44)** ok so i know youre still super busy at training, but the Slate interview is up and i'm very emotional reading it

And a barrage of sad/happy emojis.

He's attached a link underneath it, most likely redirecting him to said interview. Seung-gil clicks on it.

**_SLATE_ **

**_For me, Phichit Chulanont isn't just representing Thailand. He represents all of Southeast Asia._ **

Seung-gil feels the tiniest of smile form on his lips.

The tiniest.

 **(22.37)** I'm hardly a puppy, he types.

 **(22.37)** I will read it on my way to a photoshoot tomorrow.

Then, because he feels like Phichit deserves to hear it:

 **(22.38)** But the headline seems promising. I'm proud of you.

-

Yu-na looks incredibly pleased with herself when she sees Seung-gil arrive at the photoshoot with ﬁfteen minutes to spare. Seung-gil joins the group of South Korean athletes before she can say anything. Chae-rin is already there, dressed to the nines as she always is, with her make-up already on. She gives him the same look that Yu-na gives him.

"Really, purple?" Seung-gil says, referring to her hair.

Chae-rin pops her gum. She always does her best to make everything seem like a cliche high school story, and she's the mean girl. "Really, that shirt?" she shoots back.

Seung-gil rolls his eyes. What's the point of spending time on his outﬁt when he's going to get changed anyway? It's a Vogue cover.

Chae-rin blows a bubble, then pops it again. Loudly.

Because he and Chae-rin are the only Korean ﬁgure skaters in the singles event, naturally they have the shoot together. It would annoy him if they didn't share two things in common: their dry personalities, and apparent disinterest in their respective opposite sexes. The photographer keeps telling them to smile, and when it becomes clear that it's not going to happen, the photographer tells them to 'smize' instead. Seung-gil has no idea what that is.

"Smile with your eyes!" the photographer croons, taking about another dozen pictures of both of them glowering at the camera. "Perfect!" he exclaims, as if the face Seung-gil gives is not the exact same one from his every day life. They have the whole Korean team cover shoot afterwards, and Seung-gil, being one of the tallest, has no issues with being placed in the back. He gives the camera the exact same face, and earns a 'magniﬁcent!' from the photographer.

He and Chae-rin trade incredulous looks.

-

The GQ video interview is for their Youtube channel. He is placed again with Chae-rin, expecting to take questions that Yu-na has him rehearse the answers with practiced ease: how do you feel about being the only ones in the singles event? How do you feel about going to the Olympics hosted by your own country? Do you think your odds are great, with Nikiforov back in the game? But he should've known that GQ is a lifestyle magazine; they don't care about the sports. Instead, what they care about is this:

"How do you get laid in the Olympic Village?"

Sure, it's not the only question they ask; their video interviews are part of a series that ask controversial questions that everyone wants to ask but is too afraid to. There are ﬁve videos in total, and Team Korea is shooting all of them today. Seung-gil watches as the speedskaters giggle over the question, and dreads the time where it will be his turn. Chae-rin looks unfazed. Sex is never a topic she shies away from. She is very active on her social media campaigning for sex education, even has a Youtube channel talking about safe sex and her sexuality, which makes her unpopular among the local judges. They want an ice princess to represent Korea, demure and soft; there was even talk that Mi-na Myoung, the more feminine skater, and therefore more popular, would replace her at the Olympics. But Chae-rin is far too talented of a skater for the judges even to pass up, and now here she is.

Seung-gil understands the need for controversy. GQ has always been on the ﬁne line between provocative and controversy. They need clicks on their videos, they need people to be talking about it, because audience equals revenue, and in this day and age, it's what matters. Inﬂuencing. He still doesn't think it necessary; why can't athletes just be athletes? Isn't enough for them to skate well?

He does have two things in common with Chae-rin, more than most of the people he meets, but that part of Chae-rin, talking taboos and challenging norms so openly on the internet, he will never understand. Why share something so personal? Why let people into her personal sex life?

Seung-gil is already uncomfortable by the time the camera rolls.

"I have a girlfriend, so I don't know anything about the sex in the Olympic Village," Chae-rin says.

"Neither do I," Seung-gil says.

"So you also have a girlfriend?" the person behind the camera says.

"What?" Seung-gil blinks. What part of his statement...? Never mind. "No, I don't."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"No," Seung-gil says, far too quickly.

"The internet has been speculating for months that you must have a little something going on with a certain Thai skater -"

"No, I don't," Seung-gil cuts him off. Perhaps too harshly. "We're...friends."

"Friends?"

Seung-gil regrets coming here at all. "Yes."

"Well, since he's also coming to the Olympics..."

Seung-gil blances at the implication. "No." How many times does he have to say it? " _No_."

He's going to tell Yu-na to not allow any part of this in the interview.

-

 **(09.14)** aw thanks!!!

 **(09.20)** whenever i feel bad i now read that article, it reminds me that i'm not skating just for anyone, but for an entire new generation of southeast asian skaters

 **(09.20)** god, i cant wait to face you in the olympics

-

 **(17.51)** Me too.

-

Jin is whining to get outside by the time Seung-gil arrives home, so he goes for an evening run with Jin on the leash and earphones in his ears. He takes two laps around the neighborhood and sits down at the bench near the park, and just lets Jin run around chasing a butterﬂy. A song he doesn't particularly like comes on, and he pulls out his phone to skip on Spotify, only to realize he's forgotten to pay for his plan this month. So he can't skip.

He's been feeling irritated all day, and this makes his mood even more sour. As if sensing this, Jin pads over to him, nuzzling his knee. Seung-gil blows out an exasperated breath and pats Jin's head, reassuring him that none of it is his fault.

He opens his and Phichit's chatroom. He still hasn't replied. He's probably still busy.

He begins to type, _How can you handle being on social media so much? Have you ever felt like social media is too intrusive?_

Then deletes it.

As much as he hates to do it, it makes him money. Photoshoots, interviews, sponsor parties, all the things that he hates to do, are all the things that allow him to still be able to do his sport. Figure skating is expensive; his family doesn't have any wealth worth mentioning, and as Yu-na keeps reminding him, promotions like that help him put food not only on his table, but also on his family's. Still, it feels like he's being exposed, especially with his fans watching every move he makes. The other day, Phichit posts a selﬁe, and because Seung-gil doesn't like his post, therefore they aren't friends anymore. It's bizzarre, ridiculous, and unfortunately also a part of his life.

Seung-gil pockets his phone, and leads Jin back home.

-

Of course, the ﬁrst video thaf GQ posts is of the Olympic Village sex scandals.

The ﬁrst ﬁfteen seconds is Sun and Mun, the sibling ice dancing pair, covering each their ears as the other ice dancing pair, actual couple Jane (actual name is Jae-in, but that's what she calls herself) and Soo-Jin detail just how many condoms they've received in Sochi.

"It's bound to happen!" Hockey players says. "You put a bunch of ﬁt, twenty-somethings into a village you can't escape, and, well..."

And then it's a cut of Chae-rin's curt answer, and the way that it's edited, Seung-gil's fumbled no's and what's.

Much to his chagrin, someone makes him into a meme.

 _When you're going to the Olympics but you're also a virgin_ , someone tweets, along with an exaggerated cut of Seung-gil's part in the video, where they also add a bunch of unneeded animations and make his face redder than it actually is.

Which part of his statement has people believing that he's a virgin? Where did he even insinuate that? Why does everyone always take his words out of context?

Chae-rin texts him another meme. Seung-gil doesn't even read it.

-

The thing is.

Seung-gil is a virgin.

He's 21 and he's never had sex, and it's never a big deal. He certainly doesn't think about it. It's not like he doesn't know what sex is, he's not some blushing damsel who has no idea what a dildo is, hell, he owns one. He has just never wanted to have sex with anyone. Ever. Not saving himself for marriage (he doesn't even think he believes in one), not even waiting for the right one (what even is the right one?) to come.

He just.

 **(19.21)** glad you think of us as friends!!!

(Then a bunch of different variations of a winky face)

He's never wanted to. Before.

-

 **(19.37)** Please don't get started.

 **(19.39)** sorry, sorry!

 **(19.45)** hey, so i'm ﬂying to seoul next week, yuuri and i are planning to meet up there for a bit before going to pyeongchang

 **(19.45)** do you want to join?

 **(19.57)** Thirdwheeling you and katsuki?

 **(19.58)** it's not thirdwheeling!!!!

 **(20.00)** how about just the two of us?

 **(20.10)** as a...date?

 **(20.17)** *friend-date

-

Min-so says, "I hope nothing distracts you from gold."

Seung-gil, who had just fallen on his ass after a quad, blinks up at her. Min-so doesn't hope. She thinks in calculations and statistics. She certainly doesn't say passive aggressive things like that.

"Nothing is," Seung-gil insists. Min-so looks at him like he's lying.

-

This... _thing_ with Phichit, it's not distracting.

(But saying that to Min-so would be admitting that there indeed is something in his mind beside getting his program worthy enough for gold)

It's... a welcome change. He's a respectable rival, growing up in a country with no snow, in a middle-class family, working since he was little to become the only skater to represent Southeast Asia. Stories of someone's struggle to get to where they are always fascinate him; it reminds him that, despite his own shortcomings, his privilege is still above someone else. Moving to Canada at 12, then to Detroit until he was 18, Phichit didn't come back to Bangkok until after last year. He makes Bangkok his home rink and takes Cialdini with him, and if the videos he posted on his Instagram is any indication, he's going for a four quad in his programs.

They've never talked, until he decides to comment on one of his many make-up selﬁes, telling him that the blue eyeliner really makes his eyes look stunning.

So what if he never likes or comments on any of his fellow skaters' posts before? He likes Otabek's post afterwards, and then Plisetsky's and then, painstakingly, Leroy's. It doesn't have to mean anything.

And if they never stop talking, well, Seung-gil is just observing his rival.

-

[photo]

 **liked** by **yuri.plisetsky** , **otabek_altin** , and **3,083 others**

**phitchit+chu**

See you in a bit Seoul!

**789 comments**

leeseunggil See you.

    in reply to **leeseunggil**

           **seungchuchu** OH MY GOD!!!! THEY'RE MEETING UP!!!!

           **haruka606** did it ever occur to you that maybe they just meet up as friends? get your shippy goggles off @seungchuchu

-

 **(20.54)** Friend-date?

 **(21.00)** I'd rather it be a real date.

-

He's observing his rival.

And maybe.

A little bit more.

-

[photo]

 **liked** by **v_nikiforov** , l **eodelaiglesia** , and **4,633 others**

**phichit+chu**

What a gentleman. #candlelight #heboughtmeroses #ﬁvestartakeout

**3,784 comments**

**leodelaiglesia** PHICHIT!!!!!!!!! IS THAT THE HAND OF WHO I THINK THAT IS???? GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!

 **katsukiyuuri** So this is what you mean by a friend-date...

-

Chae-rin tells him it's absolutely hilarious how he and Phichit are single-handedly creating chaos in the ﬁgure skating community. She shows him some funny, distasteful comments about how he's not a virgin anymore, and some threads on Twitter by a fan who is convinced that the hand in the picture is not Seung-gil, but a random vaguely East Asian friend of Phichit that he's talked about only once in a 2009 interview with Sports Illustrated.

(That friend is Phichit's college friend, he is Vietnamese, and has never talked to Phichit since 2014)

Seung-gil ignores all of her messages in favor of snuggling closer with Phichit, and, no, he didn't have sex. He tried to make them dinner, but Jin distracts him to the point where he burned his chicken, nearly set his apartment on ﬁre, and, ﬁve minutes before Phichit is scheduled to arrive, decides to order pizza.

They ate pizza while watching King and the Skater.

("Did you really download this movie because you know I like it?"

"No."

"Oh my God, you're adorable. Can I marry you?")

And fell asleep on the couch.

The crick in his neck is totally worth it.

-

The next day, while accompanying Phichit to explore Seoul, they stop at Myeongdong and Phichit's eyes go comically wide at all the potential poses for #ootd pictures. The neon lights and the tall, skyscraping buildings in the background do make for a great background, even Seung-gil can't help but snap one picture to keep as his wallpaper. Seoul is pretty. With how much times he spent at the rink, he needs to remind himself that sometimes.

Although, he feels as though there is something else that makes the skyline look unbearably beautiful tonight especially.

After seeing Phichit struggle to take a potrait of himself with his portable tripod (it still confuses him how many things Phichit can ﬁt inside his very tiny, very non-practical fanny pack, that he wears not even on his waist, but slung across his torso), Seung-gil sighs and wordlessly takes his phone off the tripod.

"Let me," he says, and Phichit's smile is as bright as the innisfree sign behind him.

"For real?" Phichit grins, but he doesn't wait for an answer and immediately crouches down, putting out one leg so that his custom Nike shows. "Okay, can you take it from a really low angle? I want my legs to look longer."

Seung-gil only has about a fraction of idea of what Phichit wants, but he mimicks Phichit's pose and snaps the photo with Phichit's phone only about half a feet from the asphalt. Phichit looks straight at the camera and rests his elbow on his knee, his chin on resting on his palm. He looks kind of like he's pouting, but not like he's actually upset at something, just... prettily displeased at something.

 _Very_ prettily displeased.

The neon lights reﬂect in Phichit's hair, and his skin glows green thanks to the big billboard on their right.

Seung-gil stands up and hands Phichit the picture. 

"Oh, you know how to work my angles!" Phichit says. "Should I post this? Is this too... bragging?"

Seung-gil shrugs. "Getting a shoe speciﬁcally made for you is kind of cool, I guess."

"Right?" Phichit laughs. "I bet you can get a pair made for you too. Nike would so want to have you."

Seung-gil makes a face. "I like my shoes ﬁne," he gestures down at it. "They're black."

Phichit's laugh this time sounds startled, like he isn't expecting to laugh. "Do you want to take selﬁes together?"

 _Not really_ , Seung-gil wants to say. But he's always been incapable of saying no to Phichit, so he simply nods. Phichit looks around, then his eyes land on the crossing line, the white squares on it blinking red, yellow, green as the neon lights change in the dozen signs littered in the street. Tourists with big shopping bags hurry to get to the other side, probably to shop even more; he wonders if it's appropriate to make a Crazy Rich Asians joke right now. "I have an idea for a photo," Phichit says.

 _No_ , Seung-gil wants to say.

"Try me," he ends up saying anyway. He can never say no, not when Phichit's eyes glitter like that.

  
-

The man Seung-gil embarrassingly asked to help to take Phichit's dream photo doesn't understand Korean, and it's a second before Seung-gil registers his backpack and camera slung on his neck to note that he must be a tourist. Switching to English, which the tourist only maybe speaks a few words in, he happily takes Phichit's phone and asks, in limited English, if they would mind him taking pictures of them with his camera, too.

Phichit, who loves cameras, says, "No problem!"

While the tourist man stands in one corner, Phichit and Seung-gil wait until the crossing sign turns green. Phichit looks so giddy, and Seung-gil only hopes that he doesn't mess this up.

Just before the light turns green, Phichit looks at him and says, "Thanks for doing this," so earnestly, Seung-gil isn't sure why he feels warm all over all of a sudden.

Then Phichit practically runs to the middle of it, causing Seung-gil a near heart attack when he nearly collides into a pedestrian, who cusses him out in angry Korean. Phichit yells out an earnest sorry, but his smile doesn't falter.

God, the things Seung-gil would do.

He follows where Phichit is, bending his right knee a so Phichit can step on it, while stretching out the other for support. He puts his hand on Phichit's leg, the one that's on his thigh, and looks up at Phichit. He has his other leg in the air, and both arms extended above his head, like his opening stance. He feels a ﬂash somewhere, and just as quickly, he catches Phichit as he starts to lose balance, steadying him with hands under his armpits. Phichit's arms wound around his neck, and Seung-gil almost doesn't notice as another ﬂash goes off, because Phichit is suddenly so close. Unbelievably so.

If a car hadn't honked loudly at them, Seung-gil would have stayed like that forever, arms around Phichit and close enough that he can count his lashes.

They run off the other side of the street, moment broken, to where the tourist explains to them that he took about a dozen pictures of them on his camera. They held their pose. God, he _really_ just did a lift, ice dancing style, with Phichit, in the middle of Myeongdong, long enough for him to be able to capture it both on Phichit's phone and on his camera, and promised to send Phichit his pictures after he was ﬁnished with them.

Seung-gil didn't know what to do with pictures after they were taken. Isn't this digital, shouldn't they just be uploaded? And he would've asked, but he wasn't listening to their conversation at all, he was busy staring at a little birth mark on Phichit's ears, and wondering if there were more hidden underneath that navy blue jacket.

-

[photo]

 **liked** by **otabek_altin** , **v_nikiforov** , **KingJJ** and **3,109 others**

**phichit+chu**

Pyeongchang 2018. @leeseunggil (thanks to @ShibuyaProject for taking this!)

**1,789 comments**

**v_nikiforov** YUURI!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS FIRST!!!! @katsukiyuuri

 **KingJJ** And who knew that little stoic @leeseunggil got game?

 **leodelaiglesia** much platonic, very heterosexual

-

Chae-rin sends him a bunch of eggplant emojis.

_Remember, you're not supposed to have sex a week before the Olympics._

-

Shibuya Project, as it appears, it's a documentary photography project about LGBT couples across the world, candid and real. Their spur-of-the-moment, spontaneous lift at Myeongdong crossing is now on their Instagram page, along with a quote from Phichit: "Guess he really made me feel like I could ﬂy."

It's the third most liked picture on their page, just after the glorious wedding pictures of a gay couple in Paris with an out-of-this-world cape, and Hayley Kiyoko kissing her girlfriend on stage in Madison Square Garden.

Seung-gil likes the photo.

 


End file.
